


Sorry About Your Parents

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, But they are both Bad With Emotions, Class Differences, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Motorcycles, One Night Stands, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba may be exceedingly privileged and attend a prestigious university, but he is still under Gozaburo's thumb and struggling with the pressure to meet his ever-increasing standards. In a burst of total defiance, he decides to sleep with Joey Wheeler - very obnoxious, but attractive - and he can't deny the rush of losing his virginity to someone so <i>absolutely</i> unworthy. </p>
<p>Joey sees in a spoiled rich boy a very unexpected reflection of his hurting teenage self, and for some damn reason can't resist trying to drag Seto - insufferable, but attractive - into a better place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS  
> \- Kaiba does not top ever.   
> \- Joey and Seto are probably never going to stop ripping on each other.   
> \- Seto is never going to call Joey puppy or anything else dog-related out loud, affectionately or otherwise. I believe he thinks in those terms once or twice in this chapter (seeing as he does it so often canonically and I wanted this ic as possible) but will stop in the future   
> \- I tried my best to get very clear consent out of Seto as that's always important to me. However, he is not particularly typical in how he does it. I absolutely want to avoid making anyone uncomfortable with this.

Seto Kaiba began the rather long walk home, heels of his shoes clicking on the pavement. He could have been driven, certainly. No doubt Gozaburo would even prefer it. That was exactly why he'd rather walk. Despite graduating high school with top marks and attending a prestigious business university, there was hardly a moment when he was not under the thumb of his adoptive father. He'd learned very quickly that it was only worth fighting back and angering the man if it was on Mokuba's behalf - like when Gozaburo had tried to insist that instead of starting the boy in high school, he should be tutored at home instead. The very thought still boiled Seto's blood. Giving that dirty old man a chance to prey on his little brother while he was away at class? As if. 

No doubt Gozaburo knew exactly how unhappy and how ambitious Seto was. Not just ambitious, but smart in the extreme. Smarter, no doubt, than he was himself. Seto knew it was why he kept the leash so tight. If he loosened his hold at all, his little pet would slip away. 

So the minutes Seto spent walking home were ones he enjoyed, the closest he really came to freedom. He told himself that it was worth it, all of it. He'd succeeded, after all, in securing a future for himself and more importantly, for Mokuba. They had money. Perhaps they were currently prisoners in dangerous territory, but they were serving a sentence for their reward. In the end, when he finally inherited the company from their adoptive father, they could be happy.

Mokuba had accused him of being cold since Gozaburo adopted them, of never smiling. As far as Seto knew, that may well be. He had no time for; nor reason to smile. His every moment was consumed by his studying, his attempts to prove he was worthy of the company, and protecting Mokuba from their father. Even now, in these free moments he had while walking, his mind buzzed with his concerns and responsibilities. 

It was exhausting. Mokuba would never understand how truly tired he was. 

For not the first time, Seto examined the people he passed by. A middle aged woman was hanging sheets from her front porch, a stereo or speaker dock sitting out with her and playing opera. She was doing chores, but looked like she was enjoying herself all the same - surely she had children to look after, but she didn't even have a care in the world. A stay at home mother, with a loving husband too, no doubt. Seto glared at her as he passed. What he would not give to be so carefree. A young jogger brushed past him, and he couldn't help another surge of anger. His fitness and extracurriculars had always been just as strictly observed as his studies. He had been expected to put in a certain amount of hours each day on martial arts and soccer. Gozaburo had always been there; watching, berating, telling him that he wasn't and never would be good enough. How delightful it must be, he thought sourly, to just put on headphones and run away from all of one's problems. 

The obnoxious rip of a motorcycle engine made him immediately look in that direction. That was of course why the idiots had them, wasn't it? To show off. To turn everyone's head to observe their idiocy as they passed. What a joke. A young blond man, maybe about his age, sat astride this one. His helmet was off, but he wore a leather jacket and let his motorcycle idle as he fixed something on the back of the seat. Seto scowled. It must be fun, going wherever you wanted on something like that. A real thrill. Nothing like sitting in the back of a limousine as he had to, surrounded by dark, claustrophobic windows. He had a license, of course, but he was not allowed to drive. He certainly wouldn't even be allowed near something like that. 

Seto Kaiba was a genius, and how he made decisions was affected by that fact. In mere moments, he'd consider all of his options and outcomes and would forge ahead with a boldness and unbridled ambition that most found frighteningly intense. It was the only way he'd ever gotten anything in his life - the idea to challenge Gozaburo in a game had come to him in a split second, and few would have the sheer gall to go through with such a ridiculous plan. Seto Kaiba did not care about such things. He'd seen what he wanted, and he'd gone after it. Everything he had in life, he'd come by thanks to this. Any idiot who sat idly by would never get anything, nor did they deserve to. 

He approached the young man on the motorcycle. Up close, he was actually quite attractive; in a gross scruffy sort of way that made Seto want to wrinkle his nose. 

"You should give me a ride." He never really expected people to refuse him, which was of course why they usually did not.

The young man paused for a moment, obviously caught a bit off guard. Seto smirked, greatly enjoying it. He received a rather sly smile in return, and the young man turned in his seat to unfasten the elastic net holding another helmet to the back. "Sure. Let's do it."

As Seto accepted the helmet, he felt a thrill rush through him. He was about to get on the back of a motorcycle with some stranger who was obviously from a bad part of town to go who knew where. Seto was not afraid - he could easily defend himself against this filth, he was a third degree blackbelt after all. If he was dropped off in the middle of nowhere, he'd simply call a driver. Seto was never afraid. He had nothing to fear. 

He was just excited to be doing something that would no doubt make Gozaburo furious. He mounted the back of the bike gracefully and put the helmet on. He'd worn flight helmets before, and the apparatus wasn't that different. However, it was awfully heavy and the padding pressed against his face. Stupid pedestrian products. 

The stranger pulled on his own helmet, which was black with red flames on it and hideously tacky, and revved the engine. Vibrations wracked the body of the bike. One could feel how powerful it was in a way that was impossible with a car. Another bolt shot through Seto, but this time it was less excitement and more arousal. The feeling of so much power between his legs was positively dizzying. He absolutely must find a way to get one of these. He would not rest until he'd convinced his father to let him have one. It would be white and sleek and much, much more powerful than thi-

"You know how to ride?" The stranger yelled over the roar of the engine. His visor was still up, but with his helmet on it seemed impossible for him to turn his head enough to look over his shoulder. Seto did not want to admit to anyone when he didn't know how to do something, but apparently his momentary examination of the sides of the vehicle to find where to put his feet was enough answer. "Ya have to hang onto me, and lean when I do, kay? We won't crash, I'ma good driver."

Reassuring. 

Seto was more than a little reluctant to put his hands on the waist of a stranger, but the bike leapt forwards like a caged bull that had been suddenly freed and he found his hands clamped on the young man's sides. He had not been afraid, he told himself. Only startled by how quickly it had taken off from a full stop. 

His first thought was that this was going to be debilitatingly arousing. In motion the motorcycle was magnificent, positively thrumming with energy and power. He could _feel_ the speed, feel the engine turning over as the bike jerked through its gears. At first he wasn't sure how he was going to make it through this, but then they pulled onto the highway and sheer exhilaration whipped away most of his arousal. This was incredible. The wind whipped around him, tugged at his clothes, threatened to pull his hands off of the stranger's waist. Hardly thinking about it, he moved them to hold properly; lacing them in front of the young man's waist. 

Seto had never felt so liberated. If only Mokuba could see him now, he'd take back that it'd been too long since he'd seen his brother smile. The helmet obscured his face, of course, but Mokuba wasn't here anyways. 

A hand quickly tapped him twice on one of his before flashing him a quick thumbs up. It only took Seto a moment to understand that he was being asked if he was okay. He held up his own thumb only a second before they turned onto an off ramp and the bike banked sharply to the side as they made the turn. His first instinct was to sit up stiffly, but he remembered what he'd been told and leaned along with him. For a few minutes they weaved through the city streets before the motorcycle slowed and the stranger guided it up to the curb. 

It seemed like far too soon, but when he shifted his weight to dismount the stiffness in his hips said otherwise. Maybe it'd been longer than he'd thought. When the young man removed his helmet and shook out his stupid shaggy hair, he was grinning. "Ya did good for your first time," wow was his face ever punchable. "Wanna... Get a drink, maybe? Name's Joey Wheeler." He stuck out a gloved hand after dismounting his bike. 

Seto's first reaction should've been disgust. He still felt it, but he was also flying high from his taste of freedom. _Go out for a drink._ He couldn't even imagine what that would entail. A bar? Gozaburo would never allow it. He was no stranger to glasses of wine in fancy restaurants or even brandy in his father's study, but he couldn't even imagine what a bar would be like. What did one order? Beer, he could only suppose. 

He found himself reaching out to grasp that hand in a firm and professional handshake. "Seto Kaiba." Wheeler seemed to not know how to shake hands properly. He held on too long and although his grip was firm, his shake was loose. Seto narrowed his eyes, not knowing what he should have expected. Trash like this wasn't going to have a businessman's handshake. "I'll come for a drink." He added as he took off the helmet he'd been wearing. He felt almost dizzy, unable to believe he was acting so illogically. He was making such poor decisions. 

No. 

He was making his _own_ decisions, and he didn't care what Gozaburo would have to say about any of them. He was a Kaiba, and no one told a Kaiba what to do. 

Wheeler's grin grew wider. "Awesome. C'mon Seto, there's a place round the corner. Don't think it'll be what you're used to from the looks of ya."

Seto almost got offended at that statement, but before he had the chance to it actually sunk in that he'd just been casually called by his first name. It was so alien to him he wasn't even sure if he should be angry. Of course, his default answer was yes so his mouth set firmly into the thin, annoyed line that was one of its usual expressions. He smoothed down his hair meticulously, very conscious of this stranger - or Joey, whatever his name was - watching him as he did so. 

"Y'look fine. Vain, aren't ya? Let's go. We gotta take the helmets with us." He shoved his keys in his pocket, tucking his helmet under his arm. He looked so utterly careless and nonchalant that Seto hated him even more. How dare he accuse him of being vain? Just because this thing didn't know how to use a brush...

The bar was filthy. Just absolutely filthy. Seto could not imagine a dirtier place. He was just wrinkling his nose when Joey clapped a hand on his back. "Hey, don't look so fuckin grim. It's not a dive or nothin."

"Are you sure," Seto growled, because he certainly was not. He looked at the hand that had touched him as though it was a pit viper. 

"Yep." He slid on to one of the stools at the bar, and Seto reluctantly followed suit. "I get that you're kinda Mr. Fancypants, but I don't know about anywhere like that."

"What did you just call me?"

Wheeler just gave him a maddening grin, signaling the bartender. "Two Millers? Thanks."

Seto was at a complete loss over whether to be incredibly angry that this guy had assumed he could order for him, or sort of relieved that he didn't have to reveal that he didn't know anything about beer. His pride was hurt enough that he settled on anger. "And how exactly do you know what I want," he muttered. 

"No offense man, but ya don't look like much of a beer guy." He took the glasses from the bartender and pushed one over to Seto. "Am I wrong?" He passed the bartender a wadded up five and flashed the most fucking obnoxious grin Seto had ever seen in his entire life. 

To cover up that he wasn't wrong at all, Seto lifted his glass and took a sip that was probably far too cultured for such a drink. He couldn't stop his face from scrunching up, though he wasn't the kind of person who'd ever spit anything out. This was vile. People drank this, on purpose? He was dimly aware on some level that not everyone had a lot of money, but he knew there were shockingly decent wines available for lower prices. "This tastes like piss," he muttered angrily. Joey was laughing at him, and that only made him want to punch the bastard more. 

"Sure does," he said, raising the glass to take a long drink himself. "Figured it wouldn't be y'cup of tea, or booze I guess, but you've gotta try shit once yeah?"

That was the most asinine theology Seto Kaiba had ever heard. "You've got to be kidding."

Wheeler laughed again. This was unbelievable. Then he leaned in, elbow on the bar; rather closer than Seto would choose to have anyone. He did not lean away, however. That would be letting him win. "So, I noticed bein on my bike turned you on," he said, a sly look in his eyes that simultaneously put a hot hook in Seto's stomach and made him want to throttle someone. 

It was a feat in and of itself that he managed to prevent his jaw from dropping at the sheer boldness of this idiot. How was he supposed to respond?

"It's cool," Wheeler said in a low voice. "I get it. Wanna come back to my place? I could look after that for ya." His facial expression left no room for alternate interpretations. 

This guy was obnoxious, looked like... A fucking mechanic? He was wearing a plaid shirt unbuttoned under his leather jacket and that said things that Seto didn't even want to contemplate. His urban poor boy dialect made Seto feel less educated just listening to it. Had this boy even graduated high school?

But there was a strange attraction to the whole thing; the whole gross lower class thing. Seto was undeniably attracted to him, despite how he made disgust rise in his throat. It went without saying that Seto Kaiba had never had a sexual encounter, nor any kind of relationship, though that made him all but hesitant. He put no value on his virginity - in fact, the idea of losing it to someone so... Utterly unworthy rather sent a thrill through him. Gozaburo had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed any sexual or romantic relationships to distract him from his studies. Seto knew his father would hate this boy, would find everything about him repulsive, and would not allow his son to so much as speak to him. 

A smirk slowly tugged at Seto's lips. "Yes," he said, and his voice made it clear that he was certain about this. "I would like to do that."

Seto had felt no nervousness or trepidation on the ride to Joey's apartment. In fact, the thrill of what he was about to do only rose. He felt more free at this moment than he ever had in his entire life. These were decisions he'd made himself and exclusively for him. No one had the power to stop him or tell him no. If he wanted to have his first sexual experience with someone who was by no means good enough for him, that was his choice. 

Now he stood in Joey's room, trying to ignore that the bed was unmade and there were dirty clothes on the floor. It smelled like... Well, like Mokuba's room was starting to smell like. That male stink that Kaiba could only assume his room would smell of too if he wasn't incredibly anal about both the cleanliness of his space and his personal hygiene. 

"Do you clean?" He asked, probably a little visibly disgusted. 

Despite Joey being several inches shorter than him, he had an arrogant tilt to his chin that said he wouldn't take shit from anyone. Seto could sort of respect that - a real man should be proud of whatever he had. "I get you haven't got a clue in hell what this means, but I work three fuckin jobs, yeah? Got no time."

"I have over twenty credit hours per week," Seto said haughtily, arms crossed over his chest.

"And a maid, probably. What's your point?" Joey grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him forwards. Seto found it both funny and slightly impressive that this man did not seem intimidated at all by the figure he cut. He opted not to talk, not wanting to admit that he did, in fact, have a maid. "Now," that sly tone of voice was back. "You're here cause ya into me, even if ya can't admit it." His other hand grabbed the back of Seto's head, and he was about to be offended but was cut off by lips crashing into his own. 

He had not kissed anyone before, and was annoyed to find that it was not as easy as it had appeared to be. He was completely at a loss as to where his hands were supposed to go, so he left them hanging at his sides. 

"Fuck, can you relax or somethin?" Joey muttered as he pulled back, and something about his soft, rough tone made that hook tug in Seto's gut. "S'like kissin a wall."

Before there was time to get offended about that, Joey had pulled him around and pushed on his shoulders to make him sit on the bed. That was something to get really offended about. Seto opened his mouth, but then Joey was _straddling his lap_ and back at it. 

Seto could have easily pushed him off, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. Really, he just wanted to stop looking like he was the moron here, and what could only be described as the searing fire that was the other young man was not giving him much room to calculate what he was supposed to be doing. The hands that still rested on his shoulders slid down to his upper chest and gave a push. Seto did not budge.

Joey stopped kissing him to sit back on his knees, an extremely stupid expression on his face that Seto could only assume was supposed to be a kind of confused pout. Then his grin slowly started to snap back, and Seto felt his own lip start to curl in a snarl.

"... You've never done this before, eh Seto?"

Seto refused to answer, but apparently his glare was the only answer necessary. 

Joey's grin was huge. "No no, it's fine. I don't care, long as you don't about makin it your first time with some guy you don't really know."

"You are not deflowering me." He replied stiffly. 

"Pfft, nah. Just making double sure you didn't expect some super romantic bullshit. Though you already said you wanted to, so," Joey shrugged. "You're gonna have to chill out. Like, relax, have fun?" 

Seto raised his eyebrows. He wasn't keen on taking advice. 

"Jesus Christ, have you never had fucking fun?" Joey huffed, putting a hand to Seto's cheek. "I'll loosen ya up. Just do me a favor and part your mouth a little, yeah? And lay back for fucks sake."

"Don't order me around. Do you know who I am?" This was a natural response. 

Joey snorted. "Seto? That's what you told me. Some rich spoiled little shit? Knew that soon as I looked at ya. Scuse me if you don't know what to do." He raised a brow himself, and it was a challenge, and Seto felt his blood start to boil. He also felt his cock twitch, and that only made him angrier. It also made him angry that due to kneeling over his lap, Joey was currently taller than him. 

He did not lay down. 

"Fine, you fuckin weirdo." Joey got off of his lap and kneeled in front of him. "Don't make this easy for me." He pushed Seto's knees open, trailing his fingers over the crotch of the black slacks. Seto grit his teeth, and it was just in time because soon Joey's hand was kneading roughly at his cock; squeezing and rubbing the bulge there. 

"What do you think you're doing," he growled in a low voice. His fingers tightened in the bedsheets. 

Joey narrowed his eyes up at Seto. "Touchin your cock," he spoke slowly, like he thought Seto was very stupid. "That's the point, right?"

Nothing infuriated Seto more than being spoken to like that. It was a favorite tactic of Gozaburo's, and as it made his chest tighten with rage it brought with it a rush of arousal. He only got angrier when he watched Joey's grin widen as he clearly felt the twitch. They made eye contact that they both refused to look away from - Seto with his jaw set, scowling; and Joey with a self-satisfied smile. There was the sound of a zipper slowly clicking down. "Don't you dare," Seto growled, but his cock throbbed and his breath was hitching in his chest. 

Joey stared him down, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not gonna do this if you really want me to stop," he said it plainly, and Seto believed his words were honest. He was being serious, and it seemed like he wasn't someone who did that often. 

"... Continue," Seto said through gritted teeth. He leaned back, holding himself up on his hands; and tried to resist the urge to smack this idiot in the face. Wheeler popped his fly, then leaned in to press his nose and mouth against the hot ridge hidden only by Seto's briefs. "Are you a fucking dog," he spat, ignoring the stab of arousal in his gut. 

Joey pulled back with a dark scowl. "Watch it, Kaiba. I ain't nobody's dog, and just cause I'm on my knees doesn't mean I'm vulnerable or nothin." How was he this abrasive? Even his voice grated on Seto's nerves. Suddenly Seto was jerked from his thoughts by the damp pressure of a tongue against his cock through the fabric of his briefs. Grunting softly in the back of his throat, he fisted his hands tightly in the blankets because he could already feel the desire to move them to that golden hair. Something about that seemed disgustingly weak, and it wasn't going to happen. 

Seto was not concerned or embarrassed when he felt the elastic waistband of his briefs get pulled down. He was completely aware that what he had down there was more than sufficient. He was, however, a little embarrassed by his sharp intake of breath when lips closed around him. That... That was indescribable. The fuss was suddenly much easier to understand. Seto would never admit it, but even watching someone service him held an incredible thrill.

"Not so talkative now, are you?" Seto tried to sound smug, but his voice was slightly rough and his smirk quivered when that tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock. Joey didn't look up, but one of his hands moved from where it rested on Seto's hip and gave him a firm middle finger. 

Before Seto could respond, Joey started bobbing his head. There was nothing Seto could do to stop a sharp little gasp of pleasure, and his hand flew to grab a handful of blond hair. Some small part of him knew what he was doing, was utterly disgusted by it, but the part of him that was controlled by his cock, a part that he'd never known was so horrifyingly large, made him grip tightly and not let go. 

After what felt like only seconds, he was pulling away. Seto bit back a 'don't stop', swallowing thickly and hating that his hand was still touching that hair. When he made himself let go, he hated it even more that his hand was shaking. 

Joey looked up at him with that disgusting grin, now more smug than ever and with wet lips. My god, he was drooling. Was it possible for him to be more revolting? Seto throbbed with arousal, and with a creeping horror he realized his face was flushed. "Hey," his voice was rougher than Seto's. Rough from my cock, sprung into his mind unbidden. What was wrong with him? It infuriated him that he couldn't control his body or even his own thoughts, that he'd lost the tight rein he usually had on them. "Hey, that better? Will you lay down for me now or what?"

Seto wanted to say no again, but Joey ran his finger teasingly around the head of his dick and he shuddered almost cartoonishly. It was getting harder and harder to think at all. 

"Ya lay down for me, kay?" Joey planted a hand on his stomach and pushed, and Seto fell bonelessly backwards. Joey was crawling back on top of him, grinning even wider. "You're real repressed, ain't you? You even jack off?"

Anger rose up through the fuzz in Seto's brain. His eyes narrowed in a glare. "That is not for you to know."

Joey laughed, and his laugh was a little husky too. "Not enough, I guess." His hand curled around Seto's cock fully this time, stroking, and Seto arched up to meet him with a harsh gasp. "Just enjoy it, ok? 'Less you want me to stop. Do ya?"

"Don't stop," Seto snarled, reaching up without thinking and grabbing the back of Joey's neck and dragging him down fiercely. Their teeth knocked together in a violent kiss, Seto's lips felt bruised. The hand on his cock squeezed and he arched again, trying to gasp and suddenly getting a mouthful of tongue. It was overwhelming. 

"You want me to try an fuck you?" Joey breathed against his mouth. Seto felt dizzy, dizzier than he had this entire time even though he was laying down. He found himself nodding almost frantically, without really thinking about what that meant. He just needed more in a way he never had when he managed to steal a few moments to thwart his sexual frustration. His pants were pulled down to his knees. It wasn't until he felt fingers where he'd certainly never put them himself that he suddenly went tense. "Hey, chill. Relax. If ya can't do it the first time, lotsa people can't. It's cool."

Stop telling me what to do, Seto thought foggily and a little sulkily; but he did the deep breathing techniques he'd been taught in martial arts and let his body go limp. This was a challenge now, and he could focus only on the challenge. Any shame he felt for being on his back under another man, especially a man like this, evaporated completely in its wake. 

He growled softly when a finger slid into him. It felt odd, and it burned; but he gritted his teeth and bore it. 

"Heh. You're tight. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Joey's hand started pumping his cock again, and that fought off the burn. Seto made himself breathe. He could win this. A smirk tugged at his lips as the discomfort ebbed into nothing but a strange sense of intrusion. Could so many people really not manage this? "You're also kind of a dead fish. You know that?"

"You told me to relax," Seto's words were stilted. 

"Yeah and I also told ya to enjoy it, but you're still actin like I'm killing ya. Don't mind telling you it's a little unnervin." He started moving that finger, and Seto twisted his mouth in mild disgust. 

"People enjoy this?"

"Mm, gimme a sec." Joey flashed him that infuriating grin again, then Seto felt knuckles pressing against his ass as that finger - ugh - reached deep inside of him. That was only less appealing than bef-

Seto let out a full throated moan, arching high off of the bed. "What," he demanded furiously, his heart racing and his eyes wild. 

"Why guys do anal. Can ya stop tryin to rip my hair out here?" Seto's hand was white knuckled at the back of his shaggy head, and he knew he'd be too shaky to live with himself if he let go right now. He was ready for the feeling and it still made him throw back his head in a silent scream when it happened again. That was... That was truly overwhelming. "Least that gets a reaction outta you," Joey chuckled. 

"Shut up," Seto gasped. He really didn't want to hear this idiot talk right now. He grunted when he suddenly felt more push inside him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't tear you in half? Jeez. Everybody's a critic." 

He reached deep again, and Seto felt his eyes roll back in his head. His hand finally moved - almost without his permission - to clutch at Joey's shoulder instead. There was a little aching, a little pressure, but mostly nothing but that mind numbing pleasure. Any man that couldn't handle this their first time was weak. Seto Kaiba was not weak. 

"You might actually dig taking dick if you can get that far," Joey muttered in his ear, sounding amused. 

"Fuck you," Seto spat breathlessly. How dare he imply that this was too much, that Seto couldn't do this? His hips rolled down of their own accord, his body begging for more. Were he in his right mind that probably would have disgusted him. He wasn't - he was achingly hard, his heart pounding in his ears. Seto Kaiba was a control freak and had never tried anything that resembled a drug or had more than a single drink. This was the furthest out of his head he'd ever been. He hardly even noticed the lube leaking down the crack of his ass, something that would regularly make him shudder. He squirmed when he felt himself being stretched again. Enough of this! He wanted to enjoy it, he wanted to cum. He was tired of that burning feeling being replaced as soon as it faded. 

"Calm down," Joey said quietly, pulling him into another kiss. "You're takin it like a champ."

Ugh. How condescending. Seto tried to bite his lip to show his displeasure, but exactly then that sweet spot got pounded with all three fingers and he just ended up tossing his head back violently against the pillow. He did let out a loud snarl. He was going to kill this man.

"Ok, ok, give me a sec." Joey pulled his fingers out and that was even more infuriating. 

"No." Seto growled. 

"Jeez, can you calm the fuck down?" Joey griped, taking Seto's pants off the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor. Seto would skin him alive for that if he wasn't more worried about other things right now. "Some things are gonna get in the way if you want my dick." 

Something about that exact wording cut through the sex haze in Seto's brain and infuriated him. "I want _nothing_ from you."

"Pssh. Pretty sure that's not true. You made it clear a bunch a times you don't want me stopping." He was undoing his own pants now, and the throb of arousal that sent through Seto caused a wave of revulsion at his own desire so strong that it almost felt like nausea. He wanted that inside him, no matter what his brain was trying to say. He was a man who got what he wanted. 

Seto spread his legs and watched with a predatory gaze as Joey rolled on a condom and slicked his cock - a process that seemed to take a lot longer than Seto would have liked it to. When the blond crawled back on top of him, he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him up faster. Joey lost his balance and all but fell on top of him. 

"You're really weird," Joey breathed into his ear, a hint of a laugh in his voice. 

Seto was going to make a snide remark in return, but then he felt something press up against him and decided to focus on staying relaxed instead. It was a good idea. He grunted in displeasure as the blunt head pushed in; this was considerably more than a few fingers. 

"Hurt too much?"

"No," Seto growled. He flexed his core to change the angle of his body. It relieved the pressure for a moment, then caused Joey to slide in another inch. Both of them cursed under their breath. "You're going too slow," he said through gritted teeth. "I can take it." 

"You'll fuckin scream if I just shove in, you moron." Now Seto wasn't the only one who sounded breathless. 

"Do it," Seto growled, his voice rough and taunting. "Make me scream, Wheeler." 

Joey grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the bed, leaning in only an inch from his face and staring straight into his eyes. "Careful what you wish for," he said in a low, dangerous voice that made Seto's stomach tighten with arousal. What? Did he think this pathetic thug could hurt him somehow? Ridiculous. He stared back unflinchingly, despite gasping for breath. Did Joey really think he wouldn't be able to meet his gaze? How insulting. 

Joey slammed into him. The pain and surprise was enough to make his mouth open wide and wrench a choking cry out of him. Face flaming, Seto shot the blonde a defiant glare. 

"Nice."

"That wasn't a scream." Seto snapped. 

"Sounded like one," Joey grinned at him, chest heaving as he panted. "Hot."

Seto made a noise of utmost disgust. The stabbing pain was only now starting to fade. How dare he. 

For a moment, everything was quiet. All Seto could hear was their two sets of labored breathing. His body was tingling. He was very aware of how hard he was. 

"Why are we just laying here," he muttered. 

"Ya that eager?" He could feel Joey grinning against his neck and that pissed him off. Then the blond's hips rocked against his, and Seto let out a gasp that he let out as an irate hiss; as though that would negate the fact that he'd gasped in the first place. He tried his own experimental shift, gritting his teeth against the indescribable feeling to prevent any more noises he wasn't ready for. That was... Mm. Yes, he approved. Seto rolled his hips properly this time, and hearing Joey's soft grunt satisfied him deeply. Who was going to be making the ridiculous noises now? "I can prob'ly flip you on top, yanno," Joey kissed his throat and he hated the vulnerable tingle it sent through him. 

Thinking about it logistically, being on top would give him a lot more freedom to move. He wouldn't have this asshole's weight on top of him. He contemplated the possibility; though he was deeply distracted by how much his body wanted him to think about all the sensations it was experiencing. His hand absently went to the back of Joey's head again. 

"Can you cut it out with pullin on my hair?" With a strength Seto had somehow not expected - despite being able to see the cords of his biceps clearly - Joey grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head. "Could just fuck you like this." Seto jerked, about to try and wrench his hand free, but Joey pulled back and slammed in hard.

It seemed as though Seto's nerves simply short-circuited, leaving his body limp. He heard Joey chuckle breathlessly, and before he could respond it was happening again and it was all he could do not to give a sharp gasp. He'd hardly expected something like this, something so all-consuming. His heart was rabbiting somewhere around his throat. His head was spinning so much that he didn't protest when one of Joey's hands slid under his lower back and encouraged him to arch off of the bed. 

"Yeah, just like that," Joey grunted, breath hot against his ear. "Doing good."

Seto opened his mouth to express distaste at the praise, but then out of nowhere there was a rhythm and the cock inside him brushed that spot and a rough cry came out of him. This time he had no chance to regain his dignity. He clenched his teeth to try and and assert some control over his voice, but even that couldn't stop the breathy grunts that seemed like they were being pounded out of him with every thrust. Stars popped in front of his eyes. At some point Joey shifted his weight off Seto's wrist, and next thing he knew he was gripping the man's shoulders tightly. 

One moment Seto would be trying to aggress; pushing his hips back against Joey as hard as he could and refusing to lay flat like he was some kind of sex doll. The next, the sensation would build unbearably and he'd collapse boneless, body twitching, limbs tingling. At least he could keep himself mostly quiet. When Joey stopped, balls deep but no longer moving, Seto snarled his protest and smacked his shoulder. What the hell was this. He was so close! How dare this... This...

"Shush up, ya moron," Joey murmured, and Seto would have been absolutely indignant if there weren't suddenly a hand around his cock. His body jerked, his thighs twitching so violently that his legs jumped a little with every stroke. "I know you're gonna cum any freaking second."

Seto wanted to say that he certainly was not, but he'd barely even thought that when his orgasm suddenly overtook him and he arched almost violently as he was hit with wave after wave of blind pleasure washed over him. He'd never gotten off anything like this, he'd never been so incredibly turned on. Every thought was wiped from his mind - that in itself was something he'd hardly ever experienced. As he came back to reality, gasping for breath, he felt almost like he'd been punched in the gut. He tried to move his hands from their stupid position on Joey's shoulders, but was too pissed when he saw they were shaking to do anything but let them fall back. He still felt a little numb. 

"What time is it," he grunted. 

Joey apparently found that funny, because he snorted. "Like, ten? I dunno." He looked positively giddy. It was revolting. 

"Get off me. I need to get home." Seto growled. Ten? He'd left class almost four hours ago. Gozaburo was going to be furious. He squirmed back on the bed, trying to formulate his excuse. Joey caught his arm. 

"Ey. Look, maybe you should stay here." Seto suddenly had the very strong sense he was being looked over, like when Mokuba was trying to figure out if he'd been up all night again. He hated it. He pulled his arm out of Joey's grip. "You're pretty tired, and I'm gettin the feeling that you don't want whoever's pickin you up to see exactly where you came from."

"I could walk somewhere else."

"Uh, this ain't the best neighborhood to get lost in at night. You seem fit and stuff, but no offense if I doubt anyone's mugged you before." He was wrinkling his nose in something that actually looked a little like concern. "I'd feel real bad letting you walk around by yourself." 

"I'm a third degree blackbelt," Seto curled his lip. "You couldn't take me." How dare this thug imply Seto was helpless?

"Yeah, ok; that doesn't mean I'm cool with you getting in a fight? It's about bein a decent guy. Ya don't look like you belong round here and people notice shit like that." Joey rolled off of him, stretching out on his back and pillowing his head on his hands. 

Seto squinted at him, beyond offended. Was he being lectured, by this idiot? As if. "I know what I am doing."

Joey gave him a maddenly casual grin. "In this case? Nah, don't think ya do. Look, I get that you probably can't let anyone see you here, and maybe it's not even because you're slummin' it with me - and yeah, I know ya are. It's whatever. Just maybe it's best you stay here and make excuses tomorrow. Yanno?" 

Seto sighed and it sounded almost like a growl. Not that he was listening, to this... Guy... Of all people, but seeing as he'd never done anything like this before. He groped next to himself on the bed for wherever his phone had ended up, and when he managed to find it he sent Mokuba a few texts saying he was fine and not to worry - something he admittedly felt a little bad for not doing earlier. Then he texted Gozaburo that he'd fallen asleep studying in the library after class, and he would be staying overnight in order to complete his studies. It had happened before, so he was far from concerned about being caught in a lie. Despite his formal tone with his adoptive father, he was not asking for permission; simply stating what he was doing. He'd stopped asking permission years ago. 

Blatantly lying to Gozaburo brought back the thrill from earlier, and the brief regret he'd felt over Mokuba all but vanished. When he set aside his phone, he knew he had a self-satisfied smile on his lips. Wiping it away quickly, he looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye. 

"Do not cuddle me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha happy v-day I guess? Have an update of the least romantic fic ever

Seto woke with an arm draped heavily over his chest and a face burrowed against the back of his shoulder. 

Is this a fucking joke. 

Everything was skin-crawlingly sticky and hot, and he could feel breath between his shoulder blades. Ugh. Just horrible. It was enough to set his teeth on edge; even Mokuba, as a small child who had nightmares, had made him uncomfortable when he tried to cuddle in Seto's bed. This was a grown man with an accompanying warm male smell and strong arms that held him. 

Everything about this was revolting to Seto. He twisted himself away and then immediately realized he just really wanted out of this bed, with its eclectic collection of old blankets and no top sheet and pillowcases that didn't even match the bottom sheet. Incredible. He needed a shower. 

Seto didn't bother putting any of his clothes back on, other than his briefs. After all, this guy certainly didn't still live with his parents. Right now, that caused no attraction - only ugly jealousy. The bedroom door stuck a little when he tried to open it, and he scowled. Everything here was so unspeakably shitty. He shouldn't be surprised, look what he'd picked to go home with. Terrible. 

No sooner had he closed the door behind him then he heard an excited half-bark, and a huge german shepard came skidding towards him. Seto's disgust was so absolute that he had no idea how to react. He wanted to push it away from him, but its slobbering jaws made him very hesitant to touch it. When it shoved its wet nose between his thighs, he scowled and grabbed it by the head, pushing it back none too gently. 

"Oh, Muffin," cooed a sultry woman's voice. "Not everyone likes dogs you know. Come, boy." A woman. The scowl did not leave as Seto turned his gaze towards the... Living area. Couch. 

A tall and curvy woman was draped over the small couch, and her heavy-lidded eyes raked over him appraisingly. The dog trotted back over and laid its head in her lap. 

"Who are you." Seto demanded, as though he wasn't the stranger nearly naked in her house, in fact quite the opposite. 

She just laughed, stretching and not seeming to care that her silky nightgown threatened to show him much more than he was interested in seeing. "I'm Joey's roommate, sweetie. Mai Valentine." He was so furious with the endearment that he was rendered speechless. No one dares to 'sweetie' a Kaiba. "I must say you look like quite a catch," she continued in a sultry voice that was almost a purr, "Though I wouldn't say you're the slightest bit his type."

"Is that so," Seto said through tightly gritted teeth. "No doubt I am out of his league."

It sent the awful woman into another gale of laughter. "A step up in height, maybe."

He barely restrained himself from spitting out another 'do you know who I am' like he had last night. He'd spotted the bathroom, a door to his left, and just didn't dignify her with an answer. His response was him slamming the bathroom door.

The bathroom itself was beyond disgusting. The fixtures were old, the caulk around them peeling. The toilet bowl was stained where the water ran down to fill it and the faucets were wiggly and speckled with whitish marks. Not shiny at all. The water pressure was so bad that he actually growled "unacceptable," at the shower head. It did not help in making his shower better. All of Joey's bath products were Axe and everything about that was so deeply horrifying that Seto used the Herbal Essences shampoo that must belong to the woman instead. A Kaiba would not smell like a boys locker room. Smelling like anything that could be purchased in a drugstore was deeply undesirable, of course, but some things could not be helped. 

The scratchy towel was another disappointment, though by this point not an unexpected one. He couldn't quite believe that he was here, in a place like this. If the rest of the apartment building looked like this it should be condemned. 

When he came back out with the towel wrapped around his waist it was to an appreciative wolf whistle. He set his jaw, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Shut up, Wheeler," he growled. "You've already seen me naked."

"Mm, and how's that?" The woman purred, and Seto sighed heavily through his nose. Joey was in the... Well, calling it a kitchen seemed like an exaggeration. He was digging around in the fridge in nothing but his boxers. 

"Well, he's about as passionate as he looks," Joey grinned at him, and as much as Kaiba considered himself to have exceptional control over his emotional responses, he still wanted nothing more than to punch Joey in the teeth. 

"I'll show you passion," he growled, taking a step forwards. Instead of being intimidated and taking two back, Joey came forwards until they were barely a handspan apart. He didn't stop grinning either, and even though he had to look up at Seto he didn't seem threatened at all.

"Can't wait for that. Gotta go to work soon, but I'll let ya know when I'm free." He was so smug, so fearless that Seto nearly saw red - and that was without Mai tittering in the background. The fact that this worthless idiot was crowding _him_ of all people, getting up in his space. Unbelievable. Yet again they made eye contact that neither seemed willing to break, though they were both more than willing to break each other. 

Seto walked away - it wasn't giving Wheeler a victory, it was being mature. Clearly he had to be the adult here, he wasn't losing anything. He told himself that again and again as he scanned the distressingly messy bedroom for his clothes. He wasn't thrilled about rewearing yesterday's clothes, but he didn't have much of a choice. As he went about the business of getting dressed, he placed a call to his driver to let him know that he would he picking Seto up at the library in an hour. The worried texts from Mokuba wanting to know where he really was and that the boy wanted him to come home were replied to with a quick 'That's none of your business.' and 'I'll be there shortly.'

"Take me to the campus library," Seto said cooly when he left the bedroom. 

"Watch it, Kaiba," Joey said, narrowing his eyes. "I ain't your servant."

"Whatever," Seto grunted. He needed coffee immediately. "My driver will be there in an hour."

"Wow, was he this demanding in bed?" Mai said, and Seto rounded on her immediately. She was still petting the dog, and leveling him with a challenging stare that dared him to just go ahead and try her. 

He had such a fucking headache. 

"Yep," Joey said cheerfully, clapping Seto on the shoulder. He had no idea which grievous misdeed to more angry about, and ended up just lamely swatting at Joey's hand. 

"Don't touch me."

Just when he thought this man couldn't get any more disgusting, Joey winked at him. "Gotta go put pants on if I'm taking you somewhere."

Great, he was going to get out of this hellhole. Unfortunately, that left him alone with the woman. She was still watching him, and that made fury coil in his gut. "Put some clothes on," he growled. 

She gave him a mocking pout, not bothering to do so much as pull up the front of her nightgown. "Someone's got a sore ass this morning. Need your coffee, honey?"

"Don't talk to me," he snapped, because it was a default when he ran out of things to say and he certainly didn't have anything else to say to this woman. 

He was actually a little sore. 

Joey returned almost immediately, because apparently getting ready meant throwing on jeans and a tshirt that were no doubt not even washed, and socks that definitely weren't. He shoved his feet in his motorcycle boots, and glanced at Seto over his shoulder. "C'mon, thought you were in a hurry. Grab that black helmet."

Seto was still wearing a disgusted sneer over dirty socks, but he crouched down to put his own shoes on - as if he'd ever just shove his feet in, how barbaric. His shoes were too nice for such abuse. The helmet was the same one he'd been wearing yesterday, and he picked it up as Joey shrugged on his leather jacket. 

"Back soon, Mai!" Joey called as he opened the door. Seto didn't say anything, because he couldn't get out of this hellhole fast enough. They went down to the bike in silence, and Seto supposed he was thankful for that. He refused to let himself think that Joey looked good in his leather jacket. Seto was absolutely over this stupid, inane crush. This worthless attraction. 

When the bike started up, the engine rumbled through his core and threatened to turn him on again. He angrily told his body it should be satiated, he had an ache deep inside him from last night and that should be enough. He also wasn't happy about putting his hands on Joey's waist, but both lower and higher seemed worse, and his self preservation instincts wouldn't let him not hold on. At least the school campus was only a few minutes away (his internal clock, usually very accurate, had told him approximately fifteen) because keeping his sexual arousal at bay was exhausting. He swung himself off as soon as the bike came to a stop, refusing to admit to himself that the pain in his core made his dismount a little less graceful than it probably would have been otherwise. 

"You want my number?" Joey asked, his visor up and one foot planted firmly on the ground in lieu of a kickstand. Seto couldn't even see his mouth and he knew there was a dumb grin there. He quickly undid the strap under his chin and handed over the black helmet, finger combing his hair. He curled his lip, ignoring the tightening in the pit of his stomach that traitorously said it really wouldn't mind, really wouldn't mind a repeat of last night...

"As if," Seto growled, already starting to walk away. He was absolutely not going to see this idiot again, ever. Whatever had gotten into him was out of his system now. 

"Suit yourself," Joey called, and Seto heard the motorcycle engine rev as he went into the library. He rolled his eyes. 

What a fucking idiot. 

...

"You sure you're okay, Seto?" Mokuba said, a worried twist to his mouth. He was pretending to do something with a folder of papers he'd left on Seto's desk, but it was more than obvious he was only there to try and talk. Seto did not want to talk. Looking at his brother right now was just a reminder that he'd left the preteen alone with Gozaburo last night, and that made the pit of his stomach fill with sick guilt. 

"Leave me alone, Mokuba."

"It's not like I'm mad or anything," Mokuba said quickly, "I tell you all the time you need time to yourself. You really do, it's not healthy being cooped up here with your work all the time."

Seto grunted without looking up from his computer screen, suddenly very aware of how his ass ached. He stared unseeingly at the lines of code in front of him. 

"Just tell me next time, okay? I was worried something happened to you." He didn't have to say how afraid he was that something would happen to Seto. He'd had nightmares about the very subject from early childhood. 

Seto actually paused to make eye contact with him before giving a firm nod. "I doubt I'll be doing that again." He didn't bother to hide his undertone of disgust.

Mokuba beamed at him. 

Seto was a little surprised to hear his phone buzz as his brother left the room. Presumably it was Gozaburo, and hopefully he wasn't summoning Seto to his study. 

His eyebrows shot up when he saw 'Joey' with a kiss emoji on the lock screen of his phone. How. What. 

'heheh i know who's not wearing underwear (;'

Seto clenched his teeth so tightly that he felt the beginnings of a headache. 'How did you get this number.'

'uhhh I watched you unlock your phone then when you were asleep I texted myself from it'

'it was easy'

Seto combed his hands jerkily through his hair, trying not to see red. This was unbelievable. To say that this idiot had no respect was a laughable understatement. 'You broke into my phone.'

'hey man I knew you weren't gonna want to admit if you wanted to talk to me again'

'you don't look like you have a lot of friends so i thought you could keep it for an emergency (;'

Seto could feel himself scowling. 'How dare you. I have never needed help from anyone.' Even the implication made him sick. 

'yeah ok tough guy anyway you left ya panties in my bathroom so you ain't wearing any'

Seto fought the color that rose in his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? 'They aren't panties.'

'well they ain't got legs now do they'

Growling audibly at his phone, Seto shoved it away. He didn't want to talk to this moron and never had. He certainly wasn't going to ever be asking for his help. Seto Kaiba had just wanted the temporary thrill of losing his virginity to some random stranger, one he'd never see again, one he didn't respect and never would. That was it. 

Despite Seto's usually relentless drive, it was even harder to get back to work. He found himself shooting his phone periodic glares, daring it to vibrate again - but it didn't. It continued not to. 

By the next morning, he'd forced it out of his mind. It was what he told himself, despite how he continued to momentarily tense every time his phone buzzed with a text that ended up invariably being from Mokuba. 

Seto was a man who had tight control over his mind - a necessity with Gozaburo as a father - so he was fairly successful at not thinking about Joey. However, no amount of mental discipline could keep away brief but vivid thoughts of hands on his body, of mercilessly aggressive kisses, or of the fucking stupid things the idiot had said in that godawful inner city accent. Seto pushed these thoughts and more out of his way as soon as they appeared. It helped that Joey hadn't texted him again, and after two weeks Seto was confident he wouldn't. 

Just in case he did, it was best to keep the number for now - no matter how darkly Seto scowled every time he saw it in his contacts. 

Upon his return from the school, where he'd been submitting a paper for a reward, he was both surprised and disgusted to find Gozaburo waiting for him in the entryway. How long had the man been standing menacingly at the top of the stairs? It wasn't impressive. It was asinine. 

"I'll see you in my office immediately." 

Whatever this was about, Seto knew it wouldn't be favorable. Gozaburo did not praise, and even assignations of new tasks and goals, the best case scenario, would never have the man waiting like this. That was more what he could expect when a butler came to his room after dinner. Nevertheless, Seto quietly ascended the stairs and walked past his father towards the study he'd been ordered to. He never gave Gozaburo the pleasure of a subservient response if he could possibly avoid it, and he certainly never followed. Upon entering the room, he seated himself without waiting to be invited. It was a careful game he played, pushing the boundaries of rudeness; one he was often scolded for. Mokuba called it respectful disrespect, not an inaccurate term. Gozaburo seated himself behind the desk, leaning forwards and looking straight into Seto's eyes. It was a technique he'd long employed to scare, and although Seto wasn't scared any longer of this pathetic man, his back was ramrod straight and the nape of his neck prickled. 

"I see you received a ninety-one on your latest exam in Managing Human Resources."

"Yes, Sir." Seto replied, voice clear but steely. 

"How is it that you lost five full percent from your last score?"

Ignoring how his stomach felt full of lead, Seto told him, "I assume I answered an additional question wrong, Sir."

As he'd expected, Gozaburo only looked angrier. "You're well aware that you have a margin of error of only one question per exam. Failing a second question is unacceptable."

Seto ground his teeth, giving only a sharp nod. Some of those questions must've been poorly phrased. He was so furious he felt lightheaded, and he fought to ignore the disorienting little swoop in his vision. "Yes Sir."

"Clearly your punishments have had very little effect on you." Gozaburo clasped his hands on the desk before him, a gesture that most would think seemed genial and friendly. It made Seto's blood run cold. With Gozaburo, the meaning could not be more different. His heart pounded in his throat as he watched a cruel smile spread across the man's lips. "I have no choice but to make Mokuba pay the price for your transgressions."

"No," Seto growled, forgetting himself. He leaned forwards in his chair, fingers gripping the arms painfully tight. "You won't."

Gozaburo shook his head, obviously displeased but still with that small smile on his face. "Watch your tongue, Seto. I'll call him in here right now if I must."

Seto felt ill, his already quick mind working overtime to imagine which of the many punishments he'd endured since they'd been brought into Gozaburo's home would be the one the man would choose. The very thought of any of them being used against Mokuba was unbearable. This tactic had only been threatened once or twice before, and Seto had gone to any lengths to prevent it from being enacted. 

This time, he had already done all he could do. He clenched his teeth so tightly that his jaw ached, mind racing as he tried to deduce the probability that they would choose his paper. He had no doubts he was the best, but this jury was infamously arbitrary in their judgements. 

His hands trembled a little on the arms of his chair, so he gripped tighter. 

Gozaburo watched him with the same pleasant expression, and each passing second made him want to knock his father's teeth in more and more. He needed to leave this room, desperately, but he knew he would be made to regret it if he wasn't excused before he left. "I suggest you clean up your act," regardless of a completely subjective paper that had already been submitted, of course, "or I might have to take Mokuba over my knee." 

"You won't," Seto snarled, standing up before he even realized what he was doing. He saw red. That was too much - nothing could be more repulsive, more infuriating than thinking of this horrible old man with a hand on his fifteen-year-old brother's ass. "That's inappropriate, you -"

Gozaburo held up a hand and spoke over him. "It's hardly your place to tell me what's appropriate." 

Seto was bearing his teeth, and without the chair to hold on to; more than just his hands were shaking. His throat was so tight he could hardly breathe, and when he tried to speak nothing came out. He stupidly closed his mouth again, there was another dizzy swoop, and then the only things he could find to say was how much he wanted to tear this poor excuse for a man, this fucking scum limb from limb. He had to go. He was past the point of thinking about consequences if he left, he could not stay here. The blood was rushing so loud in his ears that he couldn't hear it if Gozaburo said anything as pushed through the door. 

He didn't care either. 

Without a thought for where he was going, he strode angrily through the mansion until he was outside of it. Even on the grounds, he kept going. He was still shaking, still dizzy; and all he was worried about right now was walking until he no longer felt like he was going to explode. Only Gozaburo made him feel this way. Though he was often angry, he never felt so helpless; helpless even to act out his anger. He never had to fight to keep himself under control. 

When he'd managed to start thinking clearly again, he was fairly far from the Kaiba mansion. Unsurprisingly perhaps, his feet seemed to have taken him towards the school. What now?

He couldn't go back. Even the thought sickened him. Mokuba had soccer practice until late, fortunately, so he didn't have to concern himself with Gozaburo being near his younger brother. The question of where he should go himself remained. 

He stared at his phone, infuriated by the violent tremors of his hand. What the fuck was this. He supposed he could go back to the school. He didn't really have other options. Seto found himself tapping on his messaging pointlessly, almost instinctively. What was he going to do, text Mokuba about this? Ha. His stomach flipped at the very thought. He found himself staring at Joey's name, at that last message from weeks ago still hanging there unanswered. He tapped the conversation, then suddenly he was typing.

'Pick me up at the school now.'


End file.
